Technical Field
The disclosed embodiment relates to an abnormality determining apparatus, an abnormality determining method, and an abnormality determining system.
Description of Background Art
There is known a technology that predicts and diagnoses a state of mechanical equipment by analyzing sensor data based on a statistic method.